Ghost.
by d-d-duley
Summary: //This is real life, real life does not have happy endings, at least not for me.// A boy running from his past, one trying to remeber it, could they both be searching for the same answer?
1. A ruin from the past.

Authors note: Hi, I don't expect many people to read this as I'm not an acclaimed author, however, I have been really pleased 

Authors note: Hi, I don't expect many people to read this as I'm not an acclaimed author, however, I have been really pleased with the responses I got to my stories, so this fic is dedicated to ALL who reviewed my fics. In particular to Nightshadow and Nanashi. This fic is also dedicated to Nemesis, one of my best friends.

Warnings: Uh, possible violence later (not sure yet), 1+2 (yet again, but later) people, so you don't like that, I suggest you leave NOW!!! Hmm, other than that? Uhm, don't think so.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, the poem I will be using was also written by someone else, however it has no name at the bottom so I cannot give the author credit where it is due. Nobody sue me if I infringe on anything else that is copyrighted, as I do not own them either.

Archiving: Sure, why not? Just e-mail me first.

_Do not stand at my grave,_

_And weep,_

_I am not there I do not sleep…_

_ _

Heero dropped his bags with a thud that resounded all around the large entrance hall. His new home, god how he hated it. Looking around he noted with casual disinterest that it was unusually built, large stairs swept up either side of the huge hall, leading to a balcony that ran the whole way round, there was several doors leading of the inside balcony and down below two large passages, one leading to the kitchen, the other to a gym and indoor pool. [1]

Sighing he hoisted his suitcase up again and lugged it up the unforgiving stairs, plopping it onto the first bed, in the first bedroom he came to. The room was large, with mahogany panelling, a large, rather austere fireplace stood in the centre of one wall, and stained glass windows overlooked (when opened) a cherry orchard.

However, this scene had no effect on Heero, who merely gave it a cursory glance and fell back onto the bed, eyes slowly drooping closed…

_Look at him, my god look at him!!_ The words reverberated around his head, echoing back and forth. Unbeknownst to Heero, something watched him struggle in the grip of his dream, biting its lip. _You're not a boy, you're a worthless piece of trash, fit for nothing, you deserve none of this. LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!! _

_ _

_Run my darling, save yourself, don't look back, never, ever look back._

_ _

_The money is yours, but use it wisely, and make sure they never get hold of it…_

_ _

With a short sharp scream Heero jerked awake, sweat pouring over him, icy waves of panic running through his body. It had happened again. The past, coming back to haunt him, never letting him rest.

With a noise of exasperation at his own weakness he jumped off the bed, pulling on the trainers that had been discarded earlier onto the floor. Maybe a walk would cool him off.

*********

A small wood stood at the back of the mansion, a quiet place, with cool shadows cast over the ground, sunlight only managing to struggle through in small places, pooling in golden patches on the ground.

For once Heero felt calm, like his life had never happened, all the stress of moving, his parents dying, the problem over the will…it all just melted away from him, as he wandered still further into the woods he began to get a prickling sensation on the back of his neck, the sort of feeling you get when someone is watching you.

Spinning he saw…nothing, that's all it can be described as, trees, leaves, grass, but not a person in sight. Turning around again he continued walking.

_From behind a tree, the person, if that is indeed what it can be called, watched him go._

Heero was just about ready to turn around and head home, when he came across a grey area in the otherwise unsoiled beauty of the woods. Stumbling across the clearing had been purely an accident, but now that he was here, it seemed to open up a hundred questions.

In the centre of the blackened clearing stood a huge pile of rubble, most of it burnt, but some pieces of white still showed through. Cautiously Heero poked a large piece, the soot came off on his palm, he quickly wiped off on his jeans, grimacing slightly. This had been done recently, not more than six months ago.

Suddenly a glint of silver lying among the ashes of an alter caught his eye. Walking over he leant down and scooped up the object. It was a plain silver cross, with a simple carving of a leaf on the reverse side. Heero gazed at it, before shoving it in his pocket, he'd find out who owned, and what had gone on here.

The dark-haired one picked up his cross, now he would be able to explain, given that this blue-eyed boy put on the artefact.

**********

"Class, this is our latest student, Heero Yuy." Mentally Heero gave a sigh, he had been through this routine for the last four months, new room, new class, new school.

Looking around he spotted an empty seat and headed towards it, only to be stopped by a blond-haired boy. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "you can't sit there…Heero wasn't it?"

Heero smiled, it was hard not to like this azure-eyed boy, he radiated innocence and purity. "Why not?"

"Because…because it's Duo's seat."

Heero raised his eyebrow, "Duo?" An emerald-eyed boy on the other side nodded, "Duo's dead, but, we still keep his seat, almost like a tribute."

Heero nodded, and was about to sit in the seat next to a boy with black hair and eyes when he felt something in his pocket. Pulling out the object he saw it was the silver cross. Biting his lip, he felt a sudden urge to put it on.

Slipping it over his head he sat down.

"I'm Wufei." The Chinese introduced himself.

"Heero Yuy, could you tell me about Duo?"

The boy nodded, fire snapping in his black eyes, "It was a great injustice…are you ok?"

Because Heero Yuy wasn't paying attention to his answer, instead, Heero Yuy was staring with wide eyes at the empty seat by Duo Maxwell's desk. 

_ _

_ _

[1] Anyone guess where I got this description of the house from? Sound familiar to anyone? *A general shaking of heads* TOMB RAIDER!!! Bwhahahah! I'm a big fan of that game. (Don't own Lara Croft or any Tomb Raider related articles either.)

_ _


	2. Duo Maxwell

Authors note: Ok, this chapter should pick things up a little my friends, so whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoy it

Authors note: Ok, this chapter should pick things up a little my friends, so whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimers: I do not own any copyrighted stuff that I use in this fic *glares at the suspicious looking men in black suits* Happy now?

Warnings: 1+2 will be happening later people, ok? I will try not to bash any of the other characters.

Archiving: E-mail me first and let me know.

**_I am the thousand winds that blow._**

**_I am diamond glints on snow._**

**_I am the sunlight on ripened grain._**

**_I am gentle autumnal rain…_**

**_ _**

"Hey man, are you ok?" Wufei's worried tone snapped Heero out of his complete and utter shock. Swiftly he grabbed Wufei's arm, "You said no one sat in that seat right?"

"Yes." The Chinese boy replied, puzzled by the others complete change of demeanour in five seconds flat.

"So why is someone sitting there?"

"What?" Wufei's eyes flickered briefly to the desk before coming to rest on Heero's face again, "There's no one there."

_He can't see him_, Heero realised, _he can't see the boy sitting there, snapping a piece of gum and wearing a cross just like…_his eyes widened in astonishment, _he's wearing a cross like the one I found in the rubble._

_ _

Wufei had, by now, begun to wonder whether the new boy was all there, after all he was apparently seeing things the others weren't. Heero wasn't aware of any of the Chinese boy's thoughts, instead he continued to stare in shock at the boy.

_Chestnut braid, violet eyes, pale skin, black clothing…really beautiful…wait a minute, where did that thought come from? _Heero reigned in his independent thoughts before they could go any further, blushing slightly he looked down at the desk in front of him, avoiding the worried glances Wufei and Trowa were giving him.

*********

"So what do you think of Heero?" Asked Quatre through a mouthful of food as the three friends were sitting in the cafeteria. 

"Weird." Trowa replied shortly, before going back to the suspicious grey meant on his plate.

Wufei hesitated before saying, "I don't know…he acted extremely weirdly when he first came into the classroom, he kept looking at Duo's desk, funny sideways glances, almost as though…" He was cut off however by a sharp elbow in his side. 

"Heero!" Quatre smiled, "What a pleasure, do you want to sit down?"

"No Thankyou, I merely came to ask you a question, how did your friend Duo die? Wufei was going to tell me, but I interrupted him." He nodded politely at the now silent Chinese, who merely looked back, face expressionless.

"Well, Duo lived in an orphanage that was actually inside a church in the centre of a wood. He lived with about nine other kids, but they were all much younger than him, so he used to help the two mangers out immensely, looking after the young one's taking them out on trips. And in return, the children loved him, so did the two managers, sister Helen and Father Maxwell, that's where Duo got his last name from you know."

Heero smiled slightly inside, Quatre, after launching into the tale, was making this sound like a fairy story, the smile did not reach the surface of his face however, so it remained carefully impassive.

"Anyway, one day a couple of us had just left, (we'd had to leave early as the orphanage was having some visitors,) when we saw smoke rising from the church, by the time we got back there, the whole structure was ablaze, Duo was nowhere in sight. One of the children though, told us he had run back in to help the rest out, and eventually out they all came…all except for Duo."

Heero now found himself hoping this fairy tale would have a happy ending, even though he knew what was coming next.

"We waited and waited, eventually the fire squad got there, but it was too late, far too late, Maxwell church burnt to the ground, taking sister Helen, father Maxwell, Duo and one more orphan called Solo with it. The fire squad found Duo's body, it seems he had been trying to get Solo out when a beam fell on him." Quatre paused to wipe a couple of tears from his eyes, "Duo was so brave, he sacrificed his life to save the other children."

Heero could feel tears threatening to overwhelm his face, but once again he wouldn't let them show, _couldn't_ let them show. _It's almost like a fairy tale, it should have a happy ending…but this is real life, there's no such thing as a happy ending._

**********

Heero was silent for the rest of the day, almost as though he was in shock, it felt like he had known Duo, and felt the loss as keenly as his friends had. But he hadn't. Another factor that didn't help was the mysterious boy that kept appearing all over the place, sitting in the seat Duo was apparently meant to sit in, and what was most annoying was that nobody else could see the braided baka. [1]

Sighing Heero made a silent resolution, after school he would climb up the hill to the graveyard and visit this boy's grave, giving a tribute to an unsung hero.

So that's exactly what he did, at the end of French he swiftly made his way outside, and began the climb up the quiet green hill behind the village. By the time he reached the top he was panting slightly from the exercise, but not much.

He wandered around for a while, obviously this graveyard was quite old as some of the tombstones went as far back as the seventeen hundreds. 

He eventually found Duo's, in a quiet corner under a willow tree. It was pure white with a marble angel carved on the top. On the stone itself Heero read the words.

Duo Maxwell 

_1984-2001_

_To him death is not the end, merely a setback._

Heero smiled to himself, this time allowing the emotions to show through on his face, from all he had heard about the boy that day, death being a setback sounded incredibly like him.

Bowing his head, he stood before the simple grave deep in thought. How long he stood there, he didn't know, but when he looked up again, he found he was not alone.

The braided boy from before was sitting there, on the headstone, feet swinging slightly and humming a tune. 

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, several things went "click" in Heero's mind, narrowing his eyes he looked at the boy. "You're him aren't you?"

The boy looked at him in some surprise, "You can actually see me?"

"Hai."

"Yep, I'm 'him' as you so delicately put it. Duo Maxwell at your service." The violet- eyed boy jumped off the gravestone and gave an ironic bow.

"Hm."

"Don't say much do you?"

"Only what is necessary."

"Uh huh, riiiight, so, um, you can see ghosts?"

"Yes."

The boy looked at the blue-eyed one in front of him, suddenly curious, "So you know what happened when I died?"

"Partly."

"Then I'll let you in on a little secret Heero Yuy…"

TBC 

[1] If you have not worked out who the ghost is, and how Heero is able to see him by now, I laugh at your puny minds. *Evil grin. *


	3. Talien

Authors note: Aaaah should I put another cliffhanger in at the end of this chapter

Authors note: Aaaah should I put another cliffhanger in at the end of this chapter? Would that be too cruel? Hmm, cruel *evil grin* I believe I shall. First and foremost though, I must give complete credit for most of this story line to Nightshadow *glomps* it is a stunning idea, but can I put it into the right words? Well, we'll find out now won't we? Oh yeah, this will be a 1+2 bwhahahahah! 

Nightshadow: Of course you can. I'll just help a little. Heyla, everybody! Guess what! d_d invited me to co-write on this fic! You know what that means don't you? Lots and Lots of sap! Plus some really weird people, most if not all of whom will be good guys.They'll help Duo and Heero out, though it won't seem like it. 1+2 is the best! *High five's d_d*  
  


Disclaimer: We don't own them, so we'll just borrow them for a bit. ^_^

_"Then I'll let you in on a little secret Heero Yuy…"   
  
  
_

"What?" Heero asked, curious despite himself. Duo walked closer, a small frown stretching over his angelic features. [1]   
  


"For some reason, I didn't go where I was supposed to."   
  
  


"Huh?"   
  
  


The violet-eyed boy swallowed slightly, "Father Maxwell told me, just before he died (I was trying to get him out, but he said to save myself) that if I died in the fire, then it wouldn't be 'my time' and I'd remain here, unless a rhyme was said, on Lammos Night. The trouble is, I don't know what the hell Lammos Night is, and what this rhyme is meant to be, he could have just been hallucinating." The ghost sighed, tears pooling in his eyes.   
  


Heero's eyes welled with pity and sympathy. [2] Suddenly a thought struck him; "Lammos sounds like Old Latin, maybe it translates into English as something else!" He smiled, suddenly cheerful, "I bet they have the answer in the school library…come on!" He tried to link his hand through Duo's to drag him down the hill, forgetting for the moment that he was a ghost, because Duo looked so real.   
  


His hand passed straight through. He felt a brief coldness, but that was all. "Oops, sorry."   
  
  


Duo grinned, "Hey no problem, even I forget I'm a ghost sometimes."   
  
  


Curiously Heero looked at the other boy; "Can I hurt you?" [3]   
  


"Nope." Duo shook his head, stretching out his hand again, letting it mingle with Heero's flesh, slender fingers passing through slender fingers.   
  


"Can you hurt me?"   
  
  


"Nope." Heero began to move his own hand; their fingers were now weaving in and out, wrists passing through one another but eyes never leaving each other's faces as violet met blue.   
  


Heero shivered slightly, the feeling was so…strange, but at the same time calming, almost as though he were safe and protected, just by touching this strange boy.   
  


The moment passed however, and Duo pulled away, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry." He said, "You were probably freaked out by that."   
  
  


Heero looked up and smiled a heart-warming smile at the other boy. "Nope." He said, mimicking Duo's words.   
  


As they walked down the hill, their hands never left one another's. [4]   
  


************   
  


Content with the braided boy's prescience, Heero, didn't realize the flaw in his plan until they had reached the edge of town. He didn't know where the school library was. "Hey, Duo."

"Yeah."  
  


"Where's the Library?"

The braided boy turned laughter filled eyes to the boy beside him. "You don't know?"

He turned a slight glare on the violet-eyed boy. "Would I ask if I did?"

"Guess not. Good thing I'm here then."

"I'd be glad you were here anyway."

This earned him a radiant smile from the other boy."Well C'mon then. Onward march! To the library we go!"

A slight smile found purchase on Heero's face as he increased his pace to keep up with the other boy and not loose touch with him. 

A few minutes later Duo had led them to the brick building that was the school library. "Well, here we are. Ready to see if Llammas Night means anything?" A glimmer of hope lay in his eyes. He hoped what father Maxwell had said was true. He didn't want to remain in Limbo forever.

Heero catching the faint glimmer smiled reassuringly. "Hai."Walking forward he held the door open for Duo, then walked to the front desk to speak to the Librarian all the while keeping his hand with Duo's. He couldn't bring himself to break the bond that tenuous contact seemed to make.Looking up he read the librarian's nametag: Talien.{5} Confused at how in the world he was supposed to pronounce that he turned to the boy beside him. After all this had been his school before he died.

The braided ghost held up a hand in protest.He too could not bring himself to break the tenuous bond between them. "Don't look at me. I've never seen her before."

Amused laughter caught their attention and turning they found themselves looking into ancient, cat like amber eyes.

"It's pronounced Tal-yen. Blame my parents. They decided I needed a fancy name."

Both boys smiled, though only one was seen.

"Now how may I help you?"

"W…I need to find some books about Lammas Night.What it means and what might be special about it."

"Alright. I believe I know where those can be found. Follow me, if you please." With a quick smile she led them to the back of the library and pointed out a small section of books. "I believe these will be useful to your purpose. I'll leave you to look here while I check another place or two. Enjoy yourselves."And with that she was gone.

Heero quickly read over the titles of the books, then grabbed two of the most likely and walked over to a table to begin reading.Duo followed him peering over his shoulder as Heero turned the pages scanning them for info.Near the end of the second book an hour later they found a single reference to Lammas Night.

"Lammas Night also called All Hallow's Eve or Halloween was once believed to be the night the dead came back to the land of the living to visit the relatives left behind. They are supposedly able to do this because the veil between this world and the Otherworld is thinner.There are others who believe that on this night power or magic is in more abundance, supposedly making it so that even the non-gifted can cast a spell if their will is strong enough.There is very little proof to support these facts; however,…"

"That's it! Out of both books that's all there is? A single reference? It doesn't even mention the Rhyme we need!" The braided boy tugged his braid dejectedly. Without the rhyme he'd never live again.

"Calm down, Duo. We'll find the rhyme. These are the only books we've looked at. I'm sure there are others…" The Japanese boy trailed off as a glance to the side showed a book lying on the table that hadn't been there when they settled in to read. Duo, following the shorthaired boys gaze stared as well. Beside them was a small black leather bound tomb.The cover was decorated in silver trees, flowers, moons and stars. In the center of the design was an elegantly complex Celtic knot. 

"Wow! Cool looking book! I guess Talien found it. Think it might have what we need Heero?" He turned to the blue-eyed boy, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Maybe. Duo,…did you here Talien come over? I didn't. I don't usually miss something like someone coming near me." He turned to look at the braided boy and found himself mesmerized by the way Duo's smile lit up his face.

"You know, come to think of it. I didn't. Maybe she's just really quiet." Meeting Heero's gaze Duo found himself caught in the deep blue of his eyes and not unpleasantly so.

Neither noticed the person watching them from the shadows or caught the flash of amber eyes as the book was opened and the pages tuned with unseen hands, coming to rest on a page near the middle.Talien smiled to herself. Her job was done. It was up to them now. All she could do was wait and see. Still smiling she left, moving through the veils to travel where she wished.A gentle wind, all that marked her passing.

A soft wind blowing through the windowless room startled the two boys from their eye gazing and the business at hand. They turned back to the book, only to find it open.

"He-heero. Please tell me you opened the book to that page." Stuttered the wide-eyed boy.

"I can't because I didn't. Don't worry though. You're safe. You're already dead." Teased the cobalt-eyed boy, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Gee thanks, Heero. Remind me why don't you." Exclaimed the annoyed boy throwing his arms up for emphasis.

A slight snicker came from the Japanese boy. "So, shall we?"

"Sure. Might as well. Certainly can't hurt to look."Reuniting his hand with the shorthaired boy's, Duo walked beside him as they edged closer to the book.On one page was a picture of figures in a forest walking together and on the other a poem. One of the figures seemed strangely transparent, while the other was perfectly solid 

Bathed full in moonlight sublime

You'll find the rhyme for one in non-time.

Within the Sidhe's silver grove

In the center of endless love{6}

Only aging hands and feet can take

And on Lammas night repeat for another's sake {7}

"Heero! Do you think maybe it's the rhyme?" He was jumping up and down excitedly, all thoughts of failure gone.

"No, but it is a riddle that tells us where and when to find to find it." He smiled softly at Duo, enjoying the exuberance of the young ghost.

"More work then?" Came the annoyed sigh.

"Hai. But, we do have three weeks to figure out the riddle."

"Cool. Then lets grab our weird open myself book and go." Laughing he led the way to the front desk.

Heero, stopped at the front desk to check out the book and thank Talien, but instead of an ancient eyed young woman, he found an older lady with gray around the edges. Confused he turned to Duo.

Peering over Heero's shoulder, Duo eyed the older woman. "I know her. She was here before I died. She always gave ya a piece of candy when you checked out a book. Her names Mrs. Gale." 

"Hello, May I help you?" Came the softly spoken question.

"Hai. Do you know where the other librarian, Ms. Talien can be found?"

"I'm sorry, young man, but I'm the only librarian we have here. Did you need anything else?"

Both boys wore slightly shocked looks. Heero, being the solid one, answered the kind lady."No, Gale-sama. Thank you for your time."**He turned and quickly walked from the library. Once outside he leaned against a rail, closing his eyes, while Duo stood next to him, their hands still joined.**

"Hey Heero, why'd you take the book? We didn't check it out."

"We didn't need to. It wasn't the library's book. It was Talien's."

"Oh, yeah. If she wasn't a librarian, then who was she?"

He turned to look at the braided boy beside him. "I don't know. And that bothers me."

Taking on his old devil-may-care attitude he smiled cheekily at Heero. "Aye, well at least she's helping us. Guess that says something in her favor."

"Aye, that it does." Catching sight of the fading rays of the sun he sighed softly. He didn't want to go home. He liked being with Duo, but he had to leave. "I gotta head home. It's getting late." He walked slowly down the steps, the braided ghost walking beside him.

Playing nervously with his braid, Duo looked to Heero then away and back again. 

"Duo." A slight smile teased the cobalt-eyed boy's lips

"Hai." He glanced sideways at Heero.

"Just ask."

The young ghost smiled sheepishly. "I was kinda wonderin' if I could crash at your place. I mean if you don't mind." He finished in a rush.

"Hai."

"Really?! Oh, cool! Thanks Heero!" He grinned, jumping up and down excitedly. "Alright! I don't have to spend the whole night talkin' to myself!"

Heero laughed softly. Then smiling, he watched the braided boy, delighted that he had been the cause of his joy. 

"C'mon. Lets get goin then!"

"Hai." Smiling, happily the cobalt eyed boy led the way, their hands still joined.

D.D.:Now ain't she just the best writerpeople? ^_^*High fives Nightshadow back* Now no one can argue with sap and 1+2 can they?****

** **

[1] Ok, ok I know, Duo praise, but…well…he _is my favorite character. *Smiles* _

[2] I know Heero would probably _never cry, so he's out of character, but this is my fic so who cares? (Rhetorical question, don't answer my insane ramblings.) _J

[3] Aaaah! So many footnotes! This scene is sorta from a film I watched once, and I vaguely remembered this, this scene is what inspired me to write this fic. (Lots of this' here.) 

[4] Yet another footnote, what am I on this evening? Ah well, the happy sappy stuff has started; lets see how long it lasts hmm?

{5} Here's the stranger I's mentioning. She's a good guy. Oh and if your wondering about the name, I tend to make really odd sounding names for my charas. You should read some of the bad guys' names I've come up with, then again maybe not. ^_^

{6} Okay. This line kinda holds my own view. But it has to do with something edible. ^_^

{7} Anybody want to see if they can figure it out before we tell ya what it means? Take it line by line, then stanza by stanza. That's all the hints I'm giving! Enjoy!


	4. Osirus and Seth

**D.D.: Oh ye gods people, I'm soooo sorry I haven't written for so long but…one word…school. Need I say more? I hate being a student. Grrr…Ok, now, on with ze next chapter, (s'cuse the fake French accent, I've been writing another story…don't ask.) And don't forget, this is co-written by Nightshadow!! **

**Ns: I agree. School lives to make us collapse from exhaustion. I have four papers due already and another gets assigned this week!!! Two of which are research papers! Teachers need to conference. And figure out a schedule for all those papers and tests. Ugh. Least my teachers are friendly though. That's a plus. Well enough with our moaning. On with the story! Oh, anybody figure out the ****Poem yet??? Oh, and thanks for the screaming email, whoever sent it. Sent it to the wrong one though. ^_^ D.D. had already sent it my way!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue. If we owned we'd be rich, but I sure as hell ain't rich so there you have it…*sigh* wouldn't it be nice to be rich though…all the things we could do with the money… Yeah. All that money would be nice…Any original characters belong to either D.D. Duley or Nightshadow. (Which isn't always a good thing! They get annoying when bugging you to write while doing a 9 pg paper!)**

/blah/-mind-speech

'blah'-bird thoughts

*~*~*~

Blah-backflash

*~*~*~

~*~*~

Blah-secondary view and actions

~*~*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,_**

**_Without saying a word you can light up the dark,_**

**_Try as I may I can never explain,_**

**_What I hear when you don't say a thing._**

**_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me,_**

**_There's a truth in you eyes saying you'll never leave me,_**

**_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,_**

**_You say it best, when you say nothing at all. _**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sharp green eyes watched as the two young boys wandered off down the street, still 'hand in hand.' Full lips curved into a smile that was not altogether nice as the woman stepped out of the quickly lengthening shadows. 

"Well, well, well, little Talien thought she could help the boy without my knowledge did she?" The woman smirked again, glancing at the black cat that twined around her ankles. "She's not going to get away with this, is she my sweet?" 

Stooping she picked the cat up, balancing it on her shoulder where it hooked its claws into the leather of her black jacket. "I think it's about time I intervened in this little business, besides I think it's my turn to have some fun now, after all, one gets _so bored after a couple of centuries with nothing to do down there."_

She laughed loudly, causing a couple of passers-by to start and move away quickly. It was the sort of laugh you get in a dark room just after all the lights have gone out, a spine tingling laugh.

"Yes…" She crooned to her cat, idly stroking behind its ears, as it remained balanced, "So much fun…"

While above unknown to her a forestgyre road the thermals as he left to report to his partner. 'Tal must know who has shown herself. This does not bode well for my mindmate's charges.'{3}

*************

Quietly Talien waited in the boughs of an ancient elm for her mindmate, back resting against the living trunk, fingers playing idly with the braid that snaked down her arm. One leg swung gracefully in the air below her chosen perch, while the other leaned against a slightly smaller branch for support.  She had changed her clothes from the proper librarian's outfit o the silken tunic and trews that she preferred.  Her outfit was one of her own make. The cloth a warm silver-brown with hints of green that if one looked close enough were the trees of the ancient forest that made up the pattern of the magicked cloth. 'After all, why should I wear clothes that catch and tear on every snag when mine never will?'/Tern? Where are you?/ 

/I come mindmate./  Furling his wings he dropped into a shallow dive. As he reached the elm he unfurled his wings, beating them strongly to slow his descent as he easily perched on a branch near his odd haired mistress. /The news is not the best, Two-tails./

/I wish you'd stop calling me that. How bad is the news?/

/You wear your hair in a tail and it is two colors. Two-tails. Our old foe has taken an interest in them. She watches, waiting./

/It's a braid and I can't help it that my hair is brown and white. Waiting for what, I wonder? What can she want with a ghost and its chosen one?/

/It moves like a tail and has feeling like a tail. I do not know, but it does not bode well for our charges./

/I know, Tern. I know./ 

Hopping down to a branch beside his mindmate's head he gently preened her hair in a comforting gesture. /Is there nothing the Future will show?/

/No. Timeless as I am, I have not the gift for reading her knowledge./ Reaching up she scratched the dark brown breast feathers of her friend. A melancholic silence settled between the two friends, as each took comfort in the others presence, knowing whatever was to come would be met together. All they could do now was wait and see what may be.  

*************

 "And this is the bathroom, and downstairs on the right is the kitchen, but you mustn't frighten anybody, got it?" Duo followed along behind Heero, his mind on the magnificent creatures who had greeted them upon their arrival…

*~*~*~

Duo looked around eagerly as they entered the gates of the mansion. "Long driveway Heero. I can't even see the house!" He smiled at the other boy and gained a small smile in return. He loved the way that single gesture transfigured his friend's face, adding life and depth to the once stony features. Suddenly thunder and resounding calls filled the air, startling him from his thoughts. He moved closer to Heero's side. "Um, please say that's not the minions of the underworld?"

"It's not. It's my friends."

"Friends!? You have friends that sound like THAT!" 

"Well yes, when they're excited anyway. Don't worry Duo, they won't hurt us."

They waited as the thunder and its calls came closer, growing louder with each heartbeat. Soon the owners of the thunder came into view at the top of one of the hills along the path, the sunlight crowning them in its splendor. Two steeds, one of purest white and the other darkest ebony had come to greet them. The two figures stayed upon their hill watching the ones below., their manes and tales flung about them wildly by their run and the winds caress. They watched for a moment then as one they rose, hooves reaching for the sky, their neighs blending together in one ringing greeting. As one they spun and returned the way they had come, hooves' thunder marking their passage.

"Do you think they saw me, even though I'm a ghost?" His tone was hopeful as he spoke. He hoped they had. He wanted to believe that greeting had included him as well.

Heero, eyed the other boy, smiling at the amazement and wonder that shone unguarded in those eyes. "Maybe. It is said that horses are more sensitive to such happenings. What did you think of them?"

"Dreams. They're living dreams.{4}" 

*~*~*~

As he followed the other boy he remembered him saying where the stables were. Would they be there? Only one way to find out…

Heero paused to look around for his friend, "Duo?"

*************

Duo looked at the magnificent animal, blinking the young ghost moved closer. "Who's a beautiful horse then?" He murmured, slowly stretching out a hand, "Who's such a beautiful boy hmm?" gently he rubbed the horse's nose with a pale finger as it blew gently through its nostrils.

"Duo?"

Duo spun around to look into smiling Cobalt, "Hey Heero!" Suddenly he felt an impatient nudge in the back and turned around again, "Yes I'm still paying attention to you buddy, who couldn't to such a handsome lad?" The violet-eyed boy cooed, "Um…Heero? What's his name?"

Heero hid a grin, it was obvious that the other boy had fallen in love with the black stallion. "He's Scythe. Why? Want to ride him?" He offered.

A brilliant smile was his answer, "YOU BET!!!" And Heero suddenly found himself holding an armful of semi-transparent Duo. Not that he was complaining, though. Not in the least.

There was one thing however… "Duo?" 

"Yeah Hee-chan?"

"…don't call me that."

"'course not Hee-chan." The braided boy said submissively, hiding a grin by burying his face in the soft shirt in front of him.

Heero's face fought for a suitable statement for a second, warring between humor and annoyance. Humor eventually won however. "Duo?"

"Mmm?" The boy's face was still buried in the front of his shirt.

"How come I'm able to touch you? I mean, we couldn't before and suddenly…" Heero trailed off, unable to express his confusion. "Well, it's a bit odd." He finished lamely, "Not that I mind!" He added hurriedly.

Duo lifted his head to look up at Heero's calm face, a thought flitted briefly through his eyes, but it was gone within a second. He remained silent. What would his friend do if he found out the truth of the cross?

"What is it?"

He looked up meeting the questioning eyes of his friend. 'My friend… I can't lie to him.' "Can I tell you in the morning?"

"Sure, but I don't think it can be all that bad."

"I hope not. Ride now?"

"Hai."

**************

"WHOOOOHOOOO!!!" Duo yelled, the wind rushing over and through him as the horse's hooves pounded the ground beneath, sending up clods of dirt that showered back down in tiny granules. "This is great ne Hee-chan?"

"Don't _Call me that!" Heero yelled over the whistling air, "I MEAN IT DUO!"_

"What's that?" Duo cried, feigning innocence, knowing full well Heero didn't really care what he called him. "Can't hear you, sorry!"

Heero smiled slightly before turning Wing towards the other boy's horse, slowing down as he did. "I said, we'd better get back now, it's getting late…" he pointed to the sun, a glowing orange ball sinking behind a couple of spindly trees as it painted the sky a brilliant apricot splashed with a deep color that looked almost purple. "See? And besides it's getting cold, you might not feel it but I do."

Duo sighed as he nodded reluctantly, "But we have to do this again tomorrow, it's so much fun! Who would have thought just riding a horse could make you enjoy yourself so much, even making you forget…" He stopped and frowned slightly, silently kicking himself for his slip of the tongue.

"Forget what Duo?" Heero asked gently, aware that the braided boy had stopped because he was reluctant to talk.

"Nothing." Duo said abruptly, "Let's go home shall we Hee-chan?"

"I _told you not to call me that."_

"Aw…but you need a pet name Hee-chan."

"And I say…"

Their voices faded off into the distance as the two horses clopped back towards the large mansion that lay still beneath the last rays of sun.

Unbeknownst to the two boys a pair of glowing green eyes watched them go as a silent black cat slunk back into the shadows…

While above Tern kept his patient vigil.

***************

"G'night Heero." The violet-eyed boy blinked a couple of times while yawning his head off, "I'll see you in the morning, sweet dreams!" 

Heero smiled sleepily from beneath the covers, head propped up slightly by a couple of pillows. "Same to you Duo-chan…"

"HEY!!! I resent that!" Muttered the said 'Duo-chan' but no one was around to hear the muttering, for his shorthaired companion had already drifted off to sleep.

Carefully the young ghost walked over to the slumbering boy, smiling softly he leant down, "Night Hee-chan." Stooping Duo placed a gentle kiss on Heero's cheek, the other boy's only reaction was to mutter something in his sleep and turn over slightly, arm flung over his head.

Quietly he walked out.

*****************

The room was dark again; he knew where he was instantly. It was the dream again. It wasn't fair. Ever since his parents had died he'd had the same one over and over. He knew each time that it was a dream, but it never helped.

_Heat, stifling heat that seemed to scorch the lungs and suffocate you, pressing down heavily on your head with an almost deadly weight... Heero tossed and turned in his bed, wildly thrashing his head…_

_And the dark, god how he hated it, the sort of dark that is completely pitch, that is so dark it seems to make lights flash in front of your eyes and imagine all sorts of things, and we're not just talking about the closet monster here…_

Heero moaned wildly, hand groping for anything comforting that he could latch onto, still caught in the grip of the dream…

And the screaming, a white face appearing over him, "Look at him, my god look at the child, he's a monster! My god!"

_Then more heat, but this time flames accompanied it, crackling and dancing as they weaved intricate patterns through the darkness, the noise of burning so loud it drowned out even the screaming._

_A woman was crying loudly nearby as he looked around for the woman Heero felt a shove in his back, sending him toppling to the floor, then a loud shout. "Don't look back my darling, never ever look back." And a loud sob that choked off into a little gurgling noise…_

**************

Stifling a sigh Duo wandered further into the woods he and Heero had rode through earlier. _Heero…Duo's lips curved into a small smile as he thought about the other boy, still smiling he sat down on a small stump, still lost in thought. So lost in fact that he didn't hear the approach of someone until the person spoke._

"Hello little Duo."

Duo leapt up, heart hammering with shock, "S…sorry." He stuttered, "I didn't hear you come up."

"That's alright." The woman said quietly, green eyes dancing slightly in what would have been called a kind of cruel amusement. "I'm very good at the…how should I put this…quiet approach."

~*~*~

Tern watched as the Unseleighe{5} approached the Ghost he and his mindmate had chosen as a charge. 'And so it begins. Tal must know, but to leave would waste opportunity. I shall wait and watch. The more the knowledge, the better we will all be. I wonder though…' Reaching with his mind he caught the tail end of one of the boy's thoughts. _"…all at once." 'He is receptive and unprotected in mind. A danger, but a boon at this moment and time.' /Listen to your heart, for lies never pass its judgment./ 'Listen well, child, more than just your life may depend upon it.'_

~*~*~

Now that his heart rate had slowed a bit, Duo's mind snapped back into focus. "Who are you?" He studied the woman, closely.

For some reason she put him in mind of Talien, but she looked different at the same time, very, very different. '_The same but opposite all at once,' he thought dazedly. This woman had the same ancient, cat like look in her eyes, but hers were green, not an ordinary green however, but a pure emerald that seemed to spit fire. Short black hair framed a delicate face with full lips, a pert nose and arched eyebrows. In short the woman's entire face looked as though it was wearing a statement of cruel amusement at the stupidity of the entire world. /Listen to your heart, for lies never pass its judgment./ Startled at the feel of the warm male voice, he looked for its owner, but saw no one save the one in front of him. 'Now what was that about? Good thought though.' _

A black leather jacket hung from a slender form, beneath the open jacket Duo could see a black roll neck that clung to the woman like a second skin. A strange pendant hung from her neck, the symbol appeared to be Celtic squinting he could just make out a piece of ancient writing on it before the woman turned slightly, her black trousers glinting strangely in the moonlight. As black knee-high boots with sharp heels ground into the soft earth slightly.

A quiet laugh drew him from his contemplation of this woman. "Now, are you ready to talk…having finished scrutinizing every detail about my personage Duo Maxwell?"

Duo frowned, "Do I know you? I remember something…"

That laugh again, to the casual listener it would have sounded pleasant, to Duo however it sent shiver running up and down his spine. "Perhaps you know me, perhaps not, the question is, do I know _you?"_

"Huh?" 

"Well, you tell me Duo Maxwell, do I know you?"

Duo stared apprehensively for a moment at the cat like woman, "I think…I think you _do, though how, I don't know." 'And I wish I did.'_

"The woman smiled, "Very good, you're an intelligent boy, now, what would you say if I told you I could give you everything?" she stepped closer, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, "Everything you ever wished for Duo Maxwell, anything you wanted…" She stepped even closer as Duo backed away, "Even _him."_

Duo stopped the rush of emotions showing on his face, embarrassment, suspicion and disbelief all warring for control. "Just who are you?" he asked, glaring up into fire like eyes.

The woman bowed slightly, "My name is Osirus (1) little Duo."

Duo's eyes widened slightly in shock, "I know about you, we learnt about you in history. The Celts believed you were some sort of goddess, and called you The Lady of the Night, you were said to have incredible power…"

"And I still do." Osirus interrupted, "Much more than _her." She sneered elegantly._

"Her?" Duo asked, puzzled, "Who are you talking about?"

"Talien." She answered abruptly, "Stick with me kid and I could give you more than her any day, she'd just use you and your little friend for her own purposes, unlike myself, who would give anything just to see you happy." She smiled again, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'd even give you him."

With a wave of her hand they were back in the mansion, looking down on a sleeping Heero, who was still tossing fitfully as he slept.

~*~*~

'No!!! Where…' A feeling of Power came from the mansion. 'There. The Mansion.' Taking to the air with a thunder of wings he caught the first thermal he could riding it to the heights while he sped towards the mansion, his flight aided by his own small Gifts. /Talien Entessa! Here me!/

/Ahhh! Don't do that! And lower your voice. I'm not deaf. And what was that Power?/

/You are also not the best of mind-hearers. It was She. SHE is in the mansion with both and has spoken to the Ghost alone./

/What is she doing now? Has harm been brought to either, or offered? Damn the laws!/

/I am not yet there, but I soon will be. And in time I pray./

/I will come, but slower. I do not wish to announce myself. Hurry, Tern. Proof must be had./

~*~*~

"What's the matter with him?" Duo cried worriedly, anxiously leaping to the other boy's side.

"Nothing." The woman murmured, "He is merely dreaming."

Duo looked up sharply, for a second it had sounded like she had an accent, a very foreign accent that sounded like rippling water. "Can you wake him up?"

"No. His dream is important, I can sense it from here." Again, the accent was present, "And now little Duo, I must be going, I have already stayed in this realm too long."

Duo nodded, not really caring. He didn't trust this woman anyway. "See you then." He said, turning back to the restless Heero.

He didn't see Osirus frown and take an angry step towards him, raising her hand as if to strike the boy, except dark green fire flitted around her fingers like angry butterflies.

The only thing that saved Duo at that point was a black cat, streaking across the room out of nowhere and landing on his mistress's shoulder, knocking her hand out of the way.

"You're right Seth." (2) She whispered, "it is not the right time, there is an order in this universe and everything happens in its correct place in the order of history. But he will pay for all that he has done to my life." Reaching out again she placed a hand on the violet-eyed boy's shoulder, freezing time for everyone but herself. "Here me well little Duo," She whispered in his ear, "If you don't accept my offer next time I come, I will take that, which you love most, depend upon it." And with that, she vanished.

~*~*~

Tern landed in a tree outside a window of the room just in time to catch sight of the young Ghost turning from Her, as if she held no more importance than a piece of paper. 'That must rankle.' Watching he narrowed his eyes, feathers raising, as she raised her hand, Power flickering across it, as she moved to strike the boy. A black blur sped across the room knocking her arm away. He continued watching as Power resounded in the room and time stopped for those within as she issued her threat. 'It is done. We may now act as we wish.' When she had gone he relaxed, allowing his feathers to smooth. /Talien!/

/I'm here you great oaf! Enough with yelling. What has become of them?/

/She has offered harm in action and in threat. Our actions are our own./

/Good. Maybe now the Council will listen. These restrictions do more harm than good./

/True. The Living one dreams. She has told the Ghost not to wake him./

/Dreams or lives a Nightmare? I would say the latter. Pain gives her power. Is Duo receptive?/

/Yes. I have bespoke him in sub-voice, though he knew me not./

/Then do so again./

He looked through the window once more, the scene before him making him wish he could smile. /There is no need.  He holds no respect for Her word and acts on his own conscience./

/He is smart, smarter than most./ He felt the smile in her thoughts. /Take your rest while you can. I will be there soon. She will not return This night and there is no telling what the morrow holds./

~*~*~ 

As they had talked Duo had reached out to the tossing boy, shaking his shoulder to wake him. 

Gasping for breath, Heero sat up, hands clutching the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

"Heero?" 

Wide, terror struck eyes met his.

Moving slowly, the plaited youth wrapped his arms about trembling boy before him, murmuring soothingly as he held him close.

The cobalt-eyed boy remained frozen for a moment then held tight to the comfort offered him. 

Sleep eventually claimed them, leaving them to wake held in one another's arms when Morning called. 

Tbc.

(1) Osirus was actually an Egyptian god, he ruled over the next life that Egyptians believed in.

(2) Seth was another Egyptian Deity, believed to be the bringer of plagues.

{3} Loved the bondbirds in Mercedes Lackey's books. I changed a few things though. ~_^

{4} Have that on my truck. I'm a horse nut. Actually we both are! ^_^

{5} The Elven race has two Courts.. Unseleighe is the Dark Court. Seleighe is the other and the Light Court Anyone guessed whom the baddie is? ^_^


End file.
